Skipper era suyo
by KhullForevah25
Summary: Skipper definitivamente era suyo, de nadie más (Contenido Yaoi) (SkipperxJulien)


_**Los pingüinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen :3**_

 _ **Debo admitir, los fics no se me dan bien, pero esta pareja es tan akdjshxs y no me pude resistir a escribir algo sobre ellos :'3**_

 _ **Es un one-shot pero muy corto. Espero**_ _ **que sea de su agrado :)**_ _ **.**_ _ **.**_ _ **.**_

Él no podía deja de verlo, por alguna extraña razón, no podía.

Soltó un suspiro y negó con la cabeza, se lo veía completamente estúpido, bueno, más de lo que ya era realmente. Julien no sabía que hacer en momentos como éstos, si ir a interrumpir a su novio y obligarlo a salir con él, o si esperar hasta la noche en la cual ambos puedan estar tranquilos y hacerse de las suyas nuevamente, esa hermosa y embriagante rutina, su rutina.

Cola anillada a veces odiaba que un pingüino tan amargado y aburrido como Skipper lograra ponerlo así: tan indispuesto, tan feliz, tan realizado.

Odiaba, odiaba eso, pero a la vez también le gustaba. ¿El por qué? Por la simple razón de que Skipper solo mostrara su verdadera faceta cuando estaba con él.

Fue ahí cuando sacó la descabellada — tal vez no tanto — conclusión, de que aquel pingüino le pertenecía.

Y no estaba del todo equivocado.

Aquella monja — como él solía llamarle — había logrado ponerle su mundo de cabeza, ¿dónde estaba aquel rey que se creía superior al resto cuando el líder de los pingüinos aparecía? ¿Dónde quedaba aquella auto confianza? Ni si quiera el mismo lémur lo sabía.

Solo sabía que ahora eso no le importaba cuando estaba con él. Más bien, nada importaba. Solo pensaba en quererlo.

En quererlo bien.

Skipper era suyo, era suyo en todas las formas posibles. Lo amaba de la manera especial, lo amaba de la manera amorosa, lo amaba de la manera lujuriosa, lo amaba de todas las manera habidas y por haber.

Julien amaba todo lo que Skipper era capaz de hacer con él, era capaz de derretirlo con solo una palabra, un beso, una caricia, un toque sobrepasado, era capaz de convertirlo en masa, de hacerlo nada con sus propias manos.

A veces odiaba eso, pero casi siempre lo quería, y casi siempre deseaba a Skipper con una pasión desenfrenada.

Pero... A pesar de ésto, a pesar de que Skipper se encargaba de hacerlo llegar a las nubes, de hacerlo sentir bien, él tenía miedo.

Miedo de que algún día aquel pingüino descubra que andar con un lémur como él, no valía la pena. Es decir, ¿qué gracia tenía salir con alguien egocéntrico, engreído, mimado, caprichoso, y muchas cosas más? Desde que Julien comenzó a salir con Skipper, pudo notar muchas cosas que anteriormente no había prestado atención, cosas que no podía dejar de pensar ahora, claro que no las diría en frente de su novio ni en broma.

Para él, Julien seguía siendo aquel lémur fastidioso e infantil, con la única diferencia de que ahora lo amaba y que hacía de las suyas por las noches, lo hacía llegar a la mismísima gloria con sus manos y su voz.

Tenía miedo de que llegara alguien y le abriera los ojos, alguien que le dijera que salir con Cola anillada no era la mejor opción. Julien sentía su corazón latir fuerte contra su pecho cada vez que el pingüino le decía "Vamos a hablar", al final no resultaba ser nada malo, pero el miedo siempre seguía allí.

Habían muchos animales queriendo tener lo que él tenía. Julien por muy tonto que parezca, sabía disimular. Se hacía el que no notaba lo muy nerviosa que se ponía Marlene cada vez que Skipper hablaba con ella, la interrogaba, la cuestionada, y todo lo demás. También se hacía el que no notaba lo mucho que Cabo intentaba llamar la atención de su líder, eso le dolía, después de todo, el pequeño pingüino era una de las personas con las que más pasaba. Y aún peor, él debía disimular los tremendos celos que le daban cada vez que Skipper tenía una misión con Espiráculo, Hans o Sabio. Puede que sean enemigos, pero eso no podía quitar el hecho de que estuvieran ligados con su novio. Julien era un mar de nervios cada vez que Skipper se iba, temía por él, se preocupaba por él.

Y ahora mismo se encontraba escondido, viendo a su novio entrenar con sus soldados, viendo como se movía, intentando adivinar su siguiente movimiento.

Skipper era suyo, es suyo, y siempre sería suyo. Y no solo eso, sino que lo amaba demasiado.

Soltó un jade de sorpresa cuando Skipper decidió dar un pequeño descanso. Eso era extraño, normalmente Skipper no era fan de los descansos. Los 3 cadetes fruncieron el ceño sin entender, al final, decidieron hacer caso, entraron a la base dejando al líder afuera.

Julien sintió su corazón acelerarse cuando notó que su novio lo estaba viendo. Mierda, él sabía que lo estaba espiando.

—Sal de ahí Cola anillada— habló con su típico tono mandón de siempre. A Julien no le quedó de otra más que obedecer— Déjame decirte que no eres nada discreto.

Julien no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó mirándolo, mirándolo de manera tan profunda que hizo que el pingüino se estremeciera levemente, ¿qué le pasaba a su novio?. Realmente quería saberlo.

—Te amo Skipper.

El nombrado tuvo que poner todo su auto control para no irse y treparse encima de el lémur y hacerlo suyo ahí mismo tal como lo había hecho muchas veces. En su lugar, simplemente soltó una sonrisa cálida, esa que hacía que Julien sintiera que moriría ahí mismo, pero de pura felicidad.

—Yo también Cola anillada, yo también.

Si, definitivamente Skipper era solo suyo, y de nadie más.

 _ **¿Qué les ha parecido?**_


End file.
